


Distance

by pizzacone



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzacone/pseuds/pizzacone
Summary: A short story based on artwork, copypasta from privatter.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by Rio. https://twitter.com/katsurarei/status/897505285979332608

 

_Ah,_ Haru thought, but before he knew it, Rei had already slid off the wall and was backing away. 

"I just wanted to say it," Rei was saying, not looking at him. His fists were clenched, but his head was held high. "Sorry if it's gross." 

"It's not," Haru blurted out, and then froze because Rei looked at him, his face the usual mask. 

But no, not really. Even as Haru's heart beat fast in a rush of adrenaline, some part of him observed rationally that Rei's eyes darted between him and the floor and Rei's mouth tightened and Rei's arms quivered, as if he wanted to say more and move in closer again. 

_Is it because I know him better now? Or is it because he's become softer, more easier to read, since Hajime-kun came back?_

_Or is it me?_

Then Rei unlocked his fists and his face settled into a simple, worried look. 

_He's waiting for me to say more,_ Haru realized, and it was then as if everything around them simply vanished into a white blur. The older Rei, who always seemed so sure of himself, so focused at the task in front of him, was waiting uncertainly, vulnerably, for what Haru said next.

Haru wasn't used to it, and at the same time, he felt honored.

"It's not gross," Haru said again, slowly to think for more meaningful words, "But..." 

Rei had been expecting that word, and he sagged imperceptibly even though he felt light and free. He'd said the words out loud, to Haru's face, at last, and he'd never felt more terrified. _Is there someone else you like?_ he wanted to ask, but the words caught in his throat. There were too many answers to that question. He didn't want to know, not really, but his ears strained out of his control to hear every breath that fell from Haru's mouth. Helpless. A part of him hated it. But Haru was looking only at him.

Rei waited. 

"I really," Haru said, "really appreciate it." _His eyes glitter like sunlight hitting the ocean,_ Rei thought. "I think you're a great person. But..."

_I don't see you in that way. I like someone else. Let's just be friends..._

"Rei-kun." 

Something warm wrapped his hand and Rei blinked. He was looking at the top of Haru's head. He also realized for the first time that his hands were like ice. 

"I need time to sort... I mean, I wasn't expecting... We know what Leviathan's plan is now, and the stakes are high. And the whole world is counting on us, and we still have to find Bootmon, and we have so much work to do still, but I just want to say..." --in a smaller, lower voice, "You're really important to me..." 

Rei clenched his hand, gently.

"So after we've beaten Leviathan..." The voice was even smaller now. "Can you wait for me until then?" 

Rei blinked again. Had he heard correctly? 

But Haru's ears were suddenly bright red, and Rei suddenly felt like running outside and never stopping. He resisted the urge to embrace him, to take his head into his hands and kiss his head, his forehead, lower... Was that too bold? Too soon? But then again, Haru was still with his back against the wall, trapped...

"Haru!" Gatchmon's voice cried out in another room behind them, and they both jumped. Haru dropped Rei's hand. 

"Gatchmon!" The relief was evident in Haru's voice. His face wasn't as bright red as before, but still pink, and he was avoiding Rei's gaze now. "I'll be right there!" 

"I'll wait," Rei said abruptly, as Haru headed quickly to the door. 

Haru stopped and didn't turn around, but Rei saw him nod. 

"See you tomorrow!" Haru said, nervously. Maybe excitedly too. Rei dared to hope. Then he was gone.

Rei stood in place, looking half-dazed at the door that Haru disappeared through. 

"God, he's so cute," he said out loud. Then he groaned at himself and knocked his back against the wall behind him, sliding to the floor and resting his forehead on his hands and his hands on his knees. 

Metallic footsteps approached him but he didn't look up. 

"Rei?" Hackmon's voice said quietly by his ear, and Rei shook his head. He was fine. He was more than fine. 

Gently, he brought the hand that Haru had held towards his mouth, and kissed it.


End file.
